Leyton True Love
by NJ
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are in love....for good! But will their love be tampered with?
1. Chapter 1

Ok...this has been set after 4x20, right after the graduation speech of Haley's...only she's not having the baby now. Brooke is with Chase. Karen woke up, and everybody's happy. Peyton is leaving in a few weeks and she and Lucas are spending some time together.

PROLOGUE:

Lucas' Room:

"Can you believe we actually graduated?", Lucas asked.

"I know...it seems as if we're all ready to face the big bad world!", joked Peyton.

Lucas took Peyton's hand and kissed it. He took her to his bed and cuddled her like a teddy-bear. He loved her so much. He was so glad that he was finally with her after three years. She was his girl. She was the one. He knew that he had said those exact same words to Brooke, but he realized that he was only hiding with her. Peyton was the one he wanted. Peyton reached up to his face and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm going to miss you Luke, you know that?? I love you and I don't want to go..", said Peyton.

"I know, but I want you to. Not that I won't and don't miss you, but because I want you to succeed Peyton. I love you so much and I want your dreams to become real. I'll always be with you in your heart and you'll always be in mine. That will never change.", said Lucas.

Peyton blushed. She knew Lucas was right. He was always right. It was going to be tough to be away from him, the entire summer, but they'd manage it...hopefully. After a few more minutes of cuddling and making out, Peyton was ready to leave.

"Hey..", Lucas said in a soft tone. "Can you...um...can you stay with me tonight?? You're leaving in a few weeks and I...I just want to be with you tonight."

Peyton did not have to think about it. She said "Of course" and jumped into bed with Lucas. They cuddled up and Lucas started kissing Peyton on the neck. He nibbled on her ear while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. The clothes were all removed one by one. There were sweet soft kisses trailing all over their bodies.

"I love you Peyton...". said Lucas

"I love you too, Lucas...", said Peyton.

NEXT CHAPTER: Leyton all the way... or is there some brucas involved?? Next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Rachel throws everyone a graduation party at her house. The entire gang is there.

"Hope you all like the party guys. I just wanted to say 'good-bye' to you all." said Rachel.

"Hey...it's brilliant. Thanks a lot Rach...I missed you so much." said Brooke.

Lucas took Peyton's hand and led her to a secluded place in the house. Once they reached there, they embraced. Lucas was feeling very depressed as there was only a week left for Peyton to leave. He kissed her on the lips and held on to her tight. She was the love of his life. He could never let her go.

"Peyton, you're the love of my life, you know that? I would never give you up for anything. I love you so much, I just can't stress it enough," said Lucas. Peyton didn't say anything. She just grasped Lucas tightly and dug herself deeper into his chest. She always felt safe with him and didn't want to let go either.

"Chase, where are you taking me??" giggled Brooke.

"Just some place where we can be alone...you know, just the two of us", said Chase, with a smile forming on his face. He took Brooke's hand and led her to his car. Once they got in, they started making out. Chase knew Brooke only for two months, but he felt this connection with her. It's as if, he had found his soul mate. Sure, that whole tape incident a month ago, made him have second thoughts about her, but heart of hearts, he knew she had changed a lot, from the beginning. She was much more mature and more giving. He was starting to fall in love with her...He only hoped that she loved him back.

"Here, it's your graduation present". Peyton gave Lucas a gift-wrapped book. Lucas smiled and opened it up. Inside was a novel, which was binded and all black, and on the cover, it said "SCOTT". It was Lucas' novel. Lucas opened it to the first page. Inside was a handwritten note - "Lucas, Remember no matter what happens, I will always love you... ;)...sound familiar?? ) I will be yours forever and ever. Yours, Peyton. "  
Lucas looked at his beautiful girlfriend, took her in his arms and held her there for several moments."Thankyou", he whispered in her ear.

The car windows were steamed. Brooke and Chase had become much more passionate with each other.

"I love you Brooke", Chase said, finally declaring his feelings.  
"I love you too, Lucas", replied Brooke.

NEXT CHAPTER: Coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" asked Chase, in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

"Omg…no…no Chase, I didn't mean it….I……" said Brooke. She was shocked. How did this come out of her mouth? She didn't like Lucas. She liked Chase.

Brooke was alarmed. She tried to explain herself but Chase told her to get out of the car in an angry voice. He said that he didn't want to see her face until she decided who she wanted. Brooke got out of the car and started running. She didn't know where she was going, but she just kept running. She stopped when she reached the school library, which wasn't very far from Rachel's house. She took a moment to catch her breath, and clear her thoughts. Lucas' face kept coming in front of her. She tried to block it out. She tried to deny it. But she couldn't. She still had feelings for Lucas…

Peyton's cell-phone was ringing.

"Lucas, it's my dad," Peyton said, in a happy voice. "Do you mind if I take this outside?"  
"Sure", Lucas said.

He knew how much Larry meant to Peyton. He was always away on his boat for business and saw his daughter only once a year. Getting a call from him was once in a blue moon and that "once", was what gave Peyton a lot of happiness. Peyton left the room, where they were making out, and sat on the stairs, talking to him. Lucas lay down on the bed, silently breathing. He was smiling. He couldn't remember being this happy...ever! He was finally with the girl he loved. He had a new baby sister. Everything was going well for him.

"Hey Baby…" Nathan had crept behind Haley and pulled her into a huge hug. "Guess what, I finally decided on a name for our unborn son. How's 'Eugene'?"

"Lucas' middle name? I think not." said Haley, laughing hysterically. "I wouldn't want our son to get teased in school. I was thinking more along the lines of 'James' or 'Daniel'. They seem appropriate for a handsome guy. That way, all the girls in school will be fighting for him."  
Nathan hugged his wife. He knew she was right. She always was. She made the right decisions every time, and that's why he trusted her with his life. He stared into her brown eyes and smiled.

"Hey Luke…do you mind if I talk with you??"

Brooke had entered the room, and stared at Lucas with a confused face.

"Sure Brooke, what's up?? How's Chase?" asked Lucas.

"He's fine." Lied Brooke, in a shaky voice. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something. It's um…God, I don't know how to say this. Well, I uh….I was with Chase just now and we were…uh…we were talking and uh...I……Luke, I……"

"Brooke, what is it? Spit it out? Is something wrong?" asked Lucas.

Without any hesitation, Brooke pulled Lucas towards her (which took him by surprise), and kissed him on the lips.

"Lucas, guess what? My dad…." Peyton stopped dead in her tracks. She just entered the room and what she saw, destroyed her.

Lucas heard her and pulled away from Brooke. What in hell's name was wrong with Brooke? Lucas thought. He was with Peyton. Didn't she know that?? He stepped away from Brooke and walked towards Peyton, but before he could, Peyton had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brooke, what is the matter with you?? Are you on drugs?", asked Lucas, getting angry by the second. He stepped out of Brooke's way and headed towards the door, calling out to Peyton. Unfortunately, Brooke grabbed his hand and begged him to stay. She confessed everything. That she still had feelings for him.  
That she burnt up every time she saw him and Peyton together. How Peyton was a bitch who stole "her" boyfriend. How... But Lucas had had enough. He turned around to face Brooke and slapped her on the face.

"Shut up Brooke, Just shut your bloody mouth. I love Peyton, you understand me? I LOVE HER, NOT YOU!! Learn to accept that and deal with it. And FYI, she didn't steal me. She fell in love with me...there's a difference. And I fell in love with her too. I've been in love with her since freshman year. And sophomore year. I was only hiding with you Brooke. Don't you see?.. Now let me go." Lucas yanked his hand from Brooke's grip and ran down the stairs, leaving Brooke astonished.

She had never expected Lucas to react like that. How he was defending his love for Peyton.. He had never been able to defend her like that. He loves her, not me, thought Brooke. Instead of coming to conclusions, Brooke's blood began to boil. "He can't love her, he's mine!!", she said loudly. "He's mine! That bitch needs to die.."

"Haley, Nathan..have you guys seen Peyton?" asked Lucas.

"Yea Luke, she seemed pretty upset. I saw her heading towards the parking lot." replied Haley.

"What's going on man?" Nathan enquired.

"I'll explain everything later...", Lucas replied hurriedly, anxious to get to Peyton.

Peyton ran towards the parking lot. She had to get out of there. Seeing Lucas and Brooke in a lip-locked kiss made her cry even more. Tears were pouring. Why did this happen to here? Why were people always leaving her and getting her heart-broken? She loved Lucas with all her life but apparently, that wasn't enough. She wanted to go home. Suddenly, she heard someone call out to her. It was Lucas. She got into her car, and drove away.

"Peyton, wait." shouted Lucas. But before he could reach her, she drove off in her car. Lucas wasn't about to give up on her. He ran towards his car, and drove after Peyton.

Peyton's cell started vibrating. The caller-id flashed "Lucas". Peyton switched off her cell and continued driving, increasing the speed from 60 mph to 94 mph.

Lucas kept dialing Peyton's number but her cell phone was switched off. She was driving way too fast.

"Peyton, please slow down..", yelled Lucas, lowering the window of his car. He couldn't let her go without explaining to her what had happened. He loved her way too much.

Peyton increased her speed to 140 mph. At that moment, the speed-monitoring camera on the highway flashed into her face, indicating that she was going too fast. However that flash, more than told her to slow down. She opened her eyes and saw a huge truck coming towards her. She had faltered to the wrong lane by accident. She tried to swerve out of the truck's way but...

"Peyton, LOOK OUT!!!", screamed Lucas.

Peyton looked away, in fright...and then everything went black!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: On it's way!! Intense, huh? How do you all like it up till now? 


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucas...omg, what happened?", asked Nathan.

Lucas, was sitting in one of the hospital chairs and crying hysterically. Nathan and Haley had just reached the hospital and found Lucas.

"Peyton's undergoing major surgery. The doctors are saying that she may not make it. It happened so fast. There was this truck, it rammed into her. I was there, but I couldn't stop it. It's all my fault. She was upset and I wasn't there to stop her...She was driving way too fast. The kiss..it devastated her. It's all my fault..." Lucas went on rambling and stringing words together. He didn't know what he was saying. He just described what was going on in his mind.

"Hey Luke, calm down. It's going to be okay. Peyton's tough alright? She's going to make it. And what kiss are you talking about?", asked Haley, worriedly.

"Brooke kissed me, at the party. She just came out of nowhere and kissed me. And Peyton saw us. And ran. It's all my fault.", explained Lucas.

"Hey...hey...it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this. Everything is going to be alright." Haley reassured Lucas.

"Look, Haley and I are going to get you some coffee. Just sit here and relax...", Nathan told Lucas.

Lucas nodded his appreciation and slumped back into the chair, looking lost. He had no hope left. He tried to clear his mind. But Peyton's face coming in front of him. He still remembered the day, she told him she loved him.  
"I'm in love with you, Lucas", Peyton said softly, looking into his baby blue eyes.  
Oh my, she was gorgeous. Her blonde curls were swaying from side to side (she never could control them), and she was looking deeply into my eyes. And I looked deeply into hers. Those green eyes. Wow..looking at her made my heart swoon. I took her into my arms and kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss, but it meant everything to the both of us. I wrapped her around me, and we just stood there peacefully. And then I said it, "I love you too, Peyton. You're the love of my life."  
"Lucas...Lucas...wake up!", Peyton said.

Huh?

"Lucas...Lucas...wake up!", exclaimed Haley. Lucas rubbed his eyes. He had been dreaming.  
"Lucas, Peyton's out of surgery. And she's fine. We can go in and see her now.", said Nathan happily.  
Lucas couldn't believe it. Peyton was alright? His Peyton was safe? His eyes were brimming with tears...not of sadness but of happiness.  
He ran towards Peyton's room, knocked and entered.

There she was. She was lying down as her back was still sore from the surgery. She turned her head, and saw him. He went closer. Before he could say anything to her, she spoke first. And Lucas never expected her to say, what she was about to say.

"Lucas...go away!", Peyton said curtly. And she turned her head, in the opposite direction, waiting for him to leave.

NEXT CHAPTER: Sorry this was a short one, I'm just so busy these days with work stuff. I'll update the next chapter in the next 2-3 days. Pls be patient...and sorry!!  
And don't worry...this is a leyton fic!!! It has about 20 chapters. Please let me know when it gets boring!! Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

'Why is this happening to me?', thought Peyton. 'I gave him my heart, he already broke it before, but again?.. I love him so much, but I don't think I can ever get him to love me back. Maybe, it's not meant to be. Maybe, I should just back off. Maybe...' Peyton drifted off to sleep, while thinking about Lucas.

"Lucas...go away!"  
Those words were still in Lucas' mind. Those three little words. Broke his heart. He loved her so much. How could she tell him to leave? He was so in love with Peyton. She was his everything. He had to make things right and tell Peyton what really happened. But before any of that, he had to find Brooke.

"Honey.. come here. The baby's kicking!", Haley smiled.

"What?... Oh my god, I can feel it. Our son is kicking Haley. He's going to be strong like his dad some day", said Nathan, looking lovingly at his wife.

Lucas dialled Brooke's cell number, but all he got was her voice mail.  
"Damnit Brooke, where the hell are you?", Lucas thought, aloud.  
He tried calling the apartment, but to no avail. He didn't want to leave Peyton alone, but he had to find Brooke, and tell her to tell Peyton the truth about what really happened. Assuring himself that he would be back at the hospital, in half-an-hour, Lucas rushed to his car and drove off.

Peyton woke up after a short nap. She was still feeling a bit drowsy, but did not feel like sleeping. She was upset. And her heart was aching with emotional pain. How could Brooke do this to her? At that exact moment, Peyton remembered that she had done the same thing to Brooke, 2 years ago. "Maybe, she's taking revenge. Or maybe, Lucas does really love her and he's been hiding with me. Either way, I don't want to speak to either of them.", thought Peyton.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened.

"Peyton..", a deep male voice was heard.

"Lucas, I told you that I didn't want to see you. Why are you always... "

But Peyton could not complete her sentence, because when she saw who was standing at the door, her heart felt as if nothing had been done to it.

"Jake..", Peyton whispered, a huge smile forming on her face.

Next Chapter: Sorry this was short, I've just been so busy with work. Next chapter is on its way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jake. What are you doing here?" asked Peyton.

"Rachel called me. She said that you were in an accident and when I heard, I had to come see you." said Jake, taking Peyton's hands into his.

"I love you, Peyton. I can't believe I could ever let you go. I want to be with you. At first, I thought you'd be with Lucas, but I confirmed with Rachel, and she said that you guys weren't together. Peyton baby, I'm sorry I ever let you go. I love you so much. Even Jenny misses you. I will never let you go again."

"Jake, I..." Peyton started, but she stopped. Her heart was with Lucas, but...

'No, Lucas does not love me. If he did, then he wouldn't kiss Brooke and I wouldn't be lying here. Jake's right. I should be with him.' Peyton thought.

"I love you too, Jake", said Peyton. The drugs soon kicked in and she went back to sleep, while Jake sat by her bed who looked on.

Where was Brooke, thought Lucas. He went to her apartment which she shared with Peyton. He knocked but there was no answer.

"Brooke!" There was still no answer. He took out his spare key, and let himself in. Maybe, she was in her room. He opened the door, but Brooke wasn't there.  
Suddenly, flashes went through Lucas' head.

_"I love you so much Peyton. You're the one," said Lucas.__  
__They were both passionately kissing on her bed, in the apartment. Rachel's party was being held in a couple of hours and they decided to spend their time wisely. Lucas kissed her neck, and then her ear, while Peyton moaned._

_  
"Lucas..." whispered Peyton._

_"Yea?" Lucas whispered back._

_  
__"Make love to me.", Peyton said. __  
__They looked at each other in the eye, and smiled. Lucas kissed her on the lips while Peyton unbuttoned Lucas' shirt. She started kissing his neck after she took off his shirt. She lifted her hands while Lucas, slipped off her top and rolled over her, so that he would be on top. After a few more minutes and heavily making out, their clothes were shed. __  
__"Are you sure?" asked Lucas once again.__  
__"I am..." said Peyton, closing her eyes.___

_Peyton moaned and whispered Lucas' name throughout. She had never felt complete her entire life. Lucas did that. He made her feel complete. They were both moving in unison and in rhythmic movements. Such pleasure...such passion.__  
__"I love you so much", Lucas whispered in her ear.__  
__Tears fell from Peyton's eyes, and Lucas kissed each and every one of them. He had wanted her for so long, and now they were together. He was so happy.__  
__After it was over, Lucas collapsed on Peyton, and rolled over to the side. He hugged Peyton, and pulled her close to him.__  
__"I'll never hurt you, I'll never let you go." said Lucas._


End file.
